1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to core caps, and more particularly, to a method of making a core cap with an integral keyway.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Core caps typically require a strong rigid inner sleeve for inserting into the end of a tubular core. The core may be a lightweight fiberboard or plastic cylindrical tube for a large paper roll or the like. It is important that the cap have a keyway formed in the rigid sleeve in order to receive and transmit torque to the otherwise easily deformed core. The cap must also be shaped about the end of the core in order to present a wear and impact-resistant end to the core. Such core caps have been made either as a one-piece stamping or, when a keyway is required, in two pieces. That is, a keyway insert is welded to the stamping.